Don't be scared
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Exatamente após o fim do vídeo promocional da 7ª temporada. O que acontecerá entre Tony e Jack?


**Nota da autora: **É necessário rever o vídeo promocional da sétima temporada, visto que o início da fic é a continuação da **última** **cena **do vídeo. Para aqueles que não lembram, por favor, acessem: www. youtube. com (retirem os espaços no link) e coloquem **24 Season 7 Official Trailer**. Relembrando que POV é Point Of View em inglês e em fanfictions quer dizer que o momento da história é relatado de acordo com a visão do personagem, por isso a narração em primeira pessoa. Espero que vocês gostem, a idéia surgiu na minha cabeça e enquanto eu não escrevesse, não ficaria tranqüila. Se possível, ao terminarem de ler, lá embaixo, no canto esquerdo, tem: "Submit Review" para vocês comentarem, não precisa ter conta nesse site. E que janeiro venha logo! E antes dele novembro!

* * *

**Don't be scared.**

**Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem após a cena final do vídeo promocional da sétima temporada.**

**  
Jack's POV**

"TONY!" Falar o nome dele de novo foi melhor do que eu esperava, especialmente porque nós não estávamos mais do mesmo lado. Eu queria entender o que diabos ele estava tentando fazer ou provar colocando dois aviões em rota de colisão. Quando eu descobri que ele era o responsável pelo que aconteceria de ruim no dia, eu mal acreditei quando parte de mim ficou feliz com isso. Ele estava vivo! Ele virou-se pra mim, seu rosto tão mudado, sua expressão tão sombria. Quem é você agora, Tony? Eu perguntei a mim mesmo enquanto nós dois nos encarávamos. Ele olhou para frente e depois pra mim novamente. Ele estava encurralado e sabia disso.

"Fim do jogo, Tony."

Eu falei tentando controlar minhas emoções. Ele abriu um sorriso pretensioso e virou-se totalmente pra mim. Apesar da distância entre nós dois, eu conseguia claramente olhar dentro dos olhos dele. Onde está você, Tony? Eu mais uma vez perguntei dentro da minha cabeça. Continuei apontando a arma pra ele que continuou parado. Acredito que conversávamos em silêncio ali, naquele momento.

"Não tente impedir isso, Bauer."  
Eu o ouvi dizer. Até a voz dele havia mudado.

"O que eu tenho que impedir, Tony?"

Eu perguntei querendo saber o que mais ele pretendia fazer contra esse país.

"Você verá."

Ele sorriu vitorioso pra mim. Eu sabia que o que quer que fosse acontecer, não dependia dele estar presente ou não. Seus comparsas provavelmente tinham instruções suficientes para seguir sem ele, caso algo acontecesse. Novamente nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Eu tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, queria poder chegar próximo o suficiente para puxá-lo para um abraço e reencontrar o melhor amigo que eu sabia que ainda estava ali, em algum lugar. Ao invés disso, observei ele olhar de um canto pro outro, esperando que eu o prendesse.  
"Quando você vai começar a me torturar?"

Ele perguntou sarcasticamente apesar de olhar sério na minha direção.  
Então eu fiz algo que surpreendeu a nós dois. Vagarosamente, eu recoloquei a minha arma no coldre preso na minha cintura. A minha confiança nele era tão grande que eu não acreditava que ele fosse tentar algo. Não contra mim.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele perguntou o que apenas pelo olhar ele já havia feito.

"Eu quero respostas e não vou precisar disso."

Bati ao lado do local onde a arma estava encoberta pelo meu sobretudo. Ele sabia exatamente que respostas eu queria. Em um movimento muito rápido, eu vi Tony sacar a arma que estava no seu próprio coldre e apontar diretamente pra mim. Ainda assim, senti que não havia cometido um erro ao guardar a minha. Tony começou a andar na minha direção, agora um sorriso irônico começava a se esboçar no rosto dele.

**Tony's POV**

Bauer. Jack Bauer. Agora eu tinha a minha mira apontada diretamente para a cabeça dele. Por que ele decidiu guardar a própria arma, eu não sei, mas eu seria estúpido se não tirasse vantagem disso. Aproximei-me até ficarmos próximos o suficiente para ele não se atrever a correr. De qualquer forma, Jack Bauer nunca corria, certo? Certo.

"Você pode atirar com seus olhos agora, Bauer?"

Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Meu sorriso imutável no meu rosto.

"Eu acho que você ia precisar daquela arma."

Eu apontei com a cabeça para o lado em que a arma dele agora estava invisível aos meus olhos.  
"Você não vai atirar."

Ele disse olhando diretamente pra mim. Em nenhum momento seus olhos piscaram ou sua voz fraquejou. Eu sempre admirei a coragem dele.  
"Você também diria que eu nunca viraria terrorista se te perguntassem se isso era possível tempos atrás."  
"Sim, eu diria." Ele parou de falar rapidamente e eu percebi que ele ia falar mais se ele soubesse exatamente o que.  
"Aqui estou eu e vou matar você, Bauer."

Como era prazeroso estar no poder. Uma arma pode te dar muito mais poder do que você imagina. Já tentou segurar uma e olhar ao redor? Muito poder.  
"Não, você não vai."

Ele falou novamente olhando pra mim. Nenhum tipo de hesitação.

Eu mirei melhor e atirei. A bala ricocheteou na parede centímetros ao lado da cabeça dele. Ele piscou. Dessa vez, vi seus olhos fecharem com o susto e reabrirem para encontrar a mim sorrindo debochadamente pra ele.

"Com medo, Bauer?"

Eu percebi que ele não estava com tanto medo assim.  
"Fale comigo, Tony."  
A voz dele implorava por isso. Tantas respostas que ele queria ouvir, nenhuma que eu quisesse dar.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu só quero saber o motivo. Depois você pode me matar."  
"Eu não preciso da sua permissão, idiota."

Nós nos encaramos mais uns segundos.

"Você é inteligente, Bauer. Pense um pouco! Por que eu estou fazendo isso?"

Eu vi as sobrancelhas dele se aproximarem em um sinal de dúvida.

"Eu sei que Michelle mor..."  
"NÃO DIGA O NOME DELA!"

Eu gritei interrompendo-o. Nem eu falava o nome dela desde daquele fatídico dia. Machucava mais pronunciá-lo, tornava a ausência dela mais real. Todas as noites, ela voltava pra mim nos meus sonhos e acordar se tornava mais doloroso por causa disso. Eu amaldiçoava aquela injeção por não ter sido em uma dose letal e não ter me levado até ela. Nós estaríamos juntos agora, longe daqui.

"Você não pode culpar o país todo por isso!"

Eu ouvi Jack dizer e meus pensamentos foram cortados. Foi melhor assim, pensar nela me deixava vulnerável. Ela era a única parte de mim que ainda era boa, pura e bonita. E não eram essas as características que eu precisava agora, não para dizer a aquele homem em frente a mim o que eu devia.

"Esse país..."

Eu tinha tantos adjetivos para completar essa frase que parei para escolher o melhor.

"Esse país é traidor!" Eu finalmente gritei pra ele. "Eu o servi por mais de 12 anos e tudo que eu consegui foi ter a pessoa que eu mais amava, a única pessoa pela qual valia a pena viver morta!" Eu gritei tão alto e com tanta raiva que senti necessidade de respirar mais rápido. "Eu fui acusado de traição por causa daquele plano idiota! Eu me reencontrei com ela, salvamos o país e depois só encontramos a morte! Como você pode ser tão cego? Eu sempre era punido por tentar fazer o que meu coração mandava! Ao mesmo tempo, eu tentava fazer o que era melhor pra eles também, pra esse maldito país que nem sequer checou se era realmente eu naquele maldito caixão!"

"Eu senti seu coração parar de bater naquele dia! Eu te segurei até o último batimento! O que aconteceu?" Ele mais uma vez tinha um tom que implorava na voz.  
"O que tinha naquela seringa era epinefrina."

**Jack's POV**

Epinefrina. Não era aquela mesma substância que havia me trazido de volta a vida anos atrás? Ela podia fazer o papel inverso e parar as batidas do coração por um tempo. Eu lembro que do momento em que eu o soltei dos meus braços até o momento em que ensacaram-no, não havia tido tempo o suficiente para o efeito da epinefrina passar. E depois que levaram-no dali para onde as outras vítimas do dia estavam, eu não havia mais visto o seu corpo.  
"Eu acordei vários minutos depois, escuridão espalhada ao meu redor." Tony falou e eu voltei a prestar atenção no que ele dizia. "Eu tateei ao redor para descobrir onde eu estava e senti o plástico frio. Então eu lembrei do que havia ocorrido. Lembro do seu rosto e da sua voz pedindo para que eu agüentasse e sobrevivesse. E ali estava eu. Aparentemente ninguém havia checado o conteúdo que aquele filho da puta havia inserido em mim, apenas me colocaram naquele maldito saco e esperaram até os Estados Unidos terem paz para me enterrarem. Ah, e eles me enterraram. Eu até fui ao meu enterro, Bauer." Tony soltou uma gargalhada que chegou a me assustar. "Eu consegui abrir o saco depois de forçá-lo o suficiente para rasgá-lo. Um saco para mortos não precisa ter resistência para impedir que alguém o rasgue, que morto vai rasgar um saco, huh?" Novamente aquela risada. "Eu pulei fora, olhei ao redor e dezenas de sacos exatamente iguais ao meu estavam espalhados por toda a sala. Lembrei então do gás e que ele era o responsável por aquelas mortes. Eu tentei pensar no que fazer. Podia voltar e ajudar você a terminar o dia. Ou..." Eu vi que ele estava tentando manter as emoções dele de lado. "Ou eu podia voltar pra casa. Então a realidade chegou até mim como um soco, e eu me senti totalmente perdido, tão perdido como eu nunca havia me sentido antes sem ela. Ela havia morrido. Eles a haviam matado. Eu os mataria. Um por um. Não acreditava que apenas um homem era responsável por isso. Nós dois sabemos que nunca é. Eu os destruiria, um por um."  
"Nós não somos quem você precisa destruir." Eu falei quando me pareceu que ele havia parado para organizar na mente dele o que ele falaria em seguida.

"Quando eu olhei ao redor novamente, vendo todas aquelas pessoas mortas, eu avistei um homem, ainda fora de um dos sacos. Vocês estavam muito ocupados salvando o mundo para se preocupar com um cadáver exposto daquela forma. Eu olhei para o saco que eu acabara de sair de dentro, de novo olhei para o homem e armei um plano ali. Eu achei um saco pra ele, posicionei-o dentro e o levei até onde o meu saco estava anteriormente. Eu sabia que quando um corpo é colocado dentro de um saco daqueles, o próximo passo é enterrá-lo. O governo não gasta muito em enterros desse tipo, e como a etiqueta anexada ao meu corpo confirmava que aquele era eu, sabia que ninguém checaria duas vezes. Eu seria enterrado e esquecido." Eu senti a raiva crescer dentro dele. "E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Enterraram aqueles agentes uns três dias depois, soube que você estava desaparecido e pensei que por causa disso, nem a Chloe ou o Bill teriam tempo para irem até meu enterro e me verem uma última vez. O que foi bom, porque eu não estaria lá. Não sei como não perceberam a falta do cara que eu botei no meu lugar, mas também não queria saber. Tudo estava indo como planejado. Agora eu recomeçaria sem ninguém saber que eu existia. Tentei ir atrás do corpo dela e descobri que estava em um cemitério próximo ao hospital em que ela havia sido levada. Fui até lá, achei rapidamente a lápide dela. Nós conversamos um bom tempo. Eu prometi a ela que me vingaria e que em breve estaríamos juntos de novo." A voz dele tremeu de leve, mas eu fingi não perceber. Eu precisava que ele me falasse tudo que havia acontecido.

"Eu vivi os últimos anos com identidades falsas, me mudando de um lugar para o outro. Ah, esqueci que você sabe exatamente como é isso." Ele sorriu pra mim. Não, não era um sorriso amigável. Tava longe de ser isso. "E o final da história você já deve deduzir. Mostrei a um grupo 'patriota' o que eu estava disposto a fazer e eles me aceitaram rapidamente. Sabe, até usei aquela história de eu ser traidor ao meu favor pela primeira vez."

"Então é só isso? Você quer se vingar por tudo de ruim que aconteceu na sua vida e a melhor forma de fazer isso é matando inocentes?"  
"Em toda guerra existem vítimas, Bauer. Eu não gosto dessa desculpa medíocre que eles dizem, mas é essa mesma que eu dou a você agora."  
"Você está agindo como um idiota." Eu falei corajosamente. "Você sabe disso, não sabe?" Ele não chegou a me responder porque o celular dele tocou. Sem deixar um minuto de apontar a arma dele pra mim, ele abriu o celular e escutou atentamente o que a outra pessoa da linha falava.

"Ok. Certo. Obrigado." Ele fechou o celular, recolocou-o no bolso e voltou a olhar pra mim. E então, ele fez a última coisa que eu esperava que ele fizesse. Calmamente, ele guardou a arma e sorriu pra mim. Sim, ele sorriu aquele sorriso que ele reservava para as pessoas com as quais ele se importava. Aquele sorriso que dizia claramente a todos que ele não era uma pessoa má, muito menos um terrorista. Aquele sorriso que naquela hora, disse a mim que ele era o Tony Almeida que eu conhecia, o meu melhor amigo.

**Tony's POV**

Eu vi uma mistura de confusão e alívio passar pelos olhos azuis dele.  
"Era Chloe." Eu disse me referindo a ligação que havia acabado de receber. Ao ouvir o nome dela, vi que os olhos dele brilharam por um instante.

"Ela é terrorista também ou vocês estão metidos em algum plano que eu fui deixado de fora?" Eu sorri com a idéia de Chloe como terrorista. Não, não ela.  
"Você foi deixado de fora, Jack." Era tão bom parar de encenar e poder chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome de novo, sem agressividade. "Eu deveria manter você ocupado aqui o máximo de tempo possível para que eles pudessem prosseguir com o plano."  
"Eles?" Acho que nunca vi alguém tão confuso como ele. Quer dizer, Chloe ficou assim ou pior quando me reencontrou vivo.  
"Chloe e Bill."  
"O QUE?" Eu não queria continuar mais vários minutos com explicações sobre tudo que estava acontecendo sem ele saber, mas sabia que era necessário e a distância entre nós dois permaneceu a mesma.

"Eu passei mais de um ano pensando em como me vingar. Não era do país, era deles. Só deles. E eu percebi que a melhor forma de fazer isso era impedir sempre que eu pudesse os ataques deles contra as pessoas que moram aqui e estar entre eles era a opção mais fácil. Eu sei a quantidade de informações que se pode conseguir infiltrado. Geralmente conseguíamos muito mais do que os ataques planejados pelo grupo, mas também as conexões com outros grupos terroristas e etc. Era uma boa idéia. Eu não existia para o governo, o que fazia de mim exatamente o que eles precisavam. Um homem invisível." Parei para ver se ele ia falar algo, mas ele pareceu concentrado o suficiente para apenas escutar o que eu tinha a falar. "Eu precisava de ajuda. E quem é a pessoa que pode ajudar você em uma hora dessas?" Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, eu vi o sorriso no rosto dele. Eu havia sentido saudades. "Eu fui até Chloe e não tenho como descrever a cara que ela fez ao me ver. Depois de explicar tudo o que havia me acontecido, ela começou a me explicar que todas as unidades da CTU seriam fechadas e o FBI, NSA e Intepol assumiriam dali em diante. Ela também me disse que não estava satisfeita com isso porque naquele momento ela estava começando a rastrear um grupo terrorista e que se as outras agências assumissem isso, eles se precipitariam e ela perderia o trabalho todo. Aparentemente eles não estão mais fazendo muitos trabalhos infiltrados e Chloe sabia que esse caso em que ela estava, era necessário exatamente isso. As outras agências achariam que não, que nem de terrorismo se tratava, mas você sabe, Chloe sempre está certa. Bill havia autorizado ela a seguir em frente rastreando o grupo e até ele concordou que os perderíamos no momento em que a CTU fosse dissolvida e isso seria em menos de dois dias do nosso encontro encontro. Nós chamamos Bill mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, ele também fez uma cara indescritível ao me ver e nós três decidimos ficar por nossa conta. A CTU foi extinta. Chloe e Bill rejeitaram cargos nas outras agências e passamos uns dias discutindo se deveríamos trazer você. Decidimos que minha reaparição como terrorista ficaria mais real se você não soubesse. Seu julgamento estava perto e nós não queríamos afetá-lo e piorar sua situação caso descobrissem. Conseguimos o apoio da Segurança Interna, o que será problema deles explicar a presidente porque ela foi deixada de fora. E hoje, foi o dia escolhido para fazermos tudo isso. Você estaria no seu julgamento, nós na nossa missão. Você decidiu se meter nisso tudo, veio atrás de mim e eu tive que apontar aquela arma e fingir tudo aquilo antes pra te manter aqui, ocupado. Chloe e Bill acabaram de falar com a nossa presidente, explicaram a situação, imagino que ela não está nada feliz, mas esse foi o único modo desses terroristas irem nos mostrando as armas que eles têm, os contatos que eles têm, eles seguirão em frente sem mim, que estarei bem preso." Eu estendi as mãos sorrindo. Jack me encarava sem acreditar. Eu sabia que era muita informação para um espaço de tempo tão curto, então fiquei em silêncio enquanto ele processava tudo. Depois de um tempo, ele balançou a cabeça, soltou um suspiro e sorriu.  
"Então o plano continua?" Ele perguntou menos confuso.  
"Sim. Você deve me prender e me levar para o prédio do FBI perto daqui."

"Como você sabe que eles não estão nos observando agora?"  
Eu sorri e olhei ao redor. Jack fez o mesmo e depois sorriu. Não havia nenhum prédio com altura o suficiente para ver o que acontecia onde nós estávamos. Por isso eu havia me refugiado ali quando soubemos que Jack havia saído do próprio julgamento para vir atrás de mim.

"Então eu tenho que prender você." Ele disse pegando as algemas na cintura. Ele se aproximou enquanto eu estendia os braços. Antes de prendê-las em mim, ele me puxou para um abraço demorado.

"Estou feliz que você esteja vivo." Ele disse ao me soltar. Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Sempre me perguntei como seria reencontrá-lo e o olhar e as atitudes dele me mostravam que ele estava realmente satisfeito com isso. Que ele continuava a confiar em mim. Senti as algemas frias entrarem em contato com a minha pele. Jack pegou um dos meus braços e começou a me conduzir pelas escadas. Ao chegarmos fora do prédio, vários carros de polícia nos esperávamos, Jack me conduziu até um dos carros do FBI e informou até onde deveríamos ir. Logo após, ele ligou para alguém que o estava ajudando no julgamento e pediu que se encontrasse com ele no prédio do FBI em 10 minutos. Chegamos lá rápido, não tão rápido como seria se Jack tivesse dirigindo. Ele me conduziu para dentro do prédio e quando chegamos em um local seguro, deixei meu disfarce de lado. Falamos com o diretor regional do FBI, ele já sabia da situação e nos forneceu uma sala para trabalharmos, assim como dois laptops e telefones via satélite para ligações seguras. Jack não precisava sair em campo, ele não trabalhava mais para agências do governo então nós dois poderíamos ficar ali o tempo que quiséssemos. Liguei pra Chloe e ela disse que tudo continuava dentro do esperado. Ela também disse que acreditava que chegaríamos ao que desejávamos nas próximas horas. Apesar de nunca mais confiar que o fim está próximo, especialmente se os eventos apenas começaram, eu me dei ao luxo de torcer para que ela estivesse certa dessa vez também. Uma vez que os terroristas fossem buscar as armas nucleares que eles mesmos haviam desenvolvido com uma tecnologia nunca antes vista, nós saberíamos o lugar, e então poderíamos prendê-los e tudo estaria acabado. Eu não precisei voltar até eles porque o quase acidente no aeroporto foi feito para distrair o governo, colocá-lo atrás de mim e deixar a outra parte do grupo livre, então Chloe já estava em cima deles, acompanhando-os com um satélite que achamos e era tão invisível quanto eu. Eles já estavam indo para o tal abrigo das armas. Esse era o plano e eu sabia que eles cumpririam até o fim, sem mim, como havíamos combinado. Eu até propus ser pego e disse a eles que talvez fizesse exatamente isso. Saí dos meus pensamentos quando percebi que Jack havia se levantado e estava se encaminhando para porta que o levaria a saída da sala onde estávamos trabalhando. Ele não falou nada, apenas chegou até a porta que o levaria a saída da sala, abriu-a e saiu. Depois de uns minutos escutei a porta abrir novamente, olhei pra cima para perguntar a ele se algo havia acontecido e percebi que sim. Era Michelle que estava ali. Não ele.

**Michelle's POV**

Eu não acredito que alguém possa se preparar para um momento como esse. Reencontrar Jack havia sido indescritível, ouvir ele dizer minutos atrás que eu precisava vir até o FBI e aqui mesmo me explicar quem estava atrás dessas paredes foi mais indescritível ainda, vê-lo era além de qualquer boa imaginação. Eu fechei a porta fazendo barulho esperando que captasse a atenção dele e felizmente, isso aconteceu. Ele levantou a cabeça e ia falar alguma coisa pensando que era Jack, mas ficou totalmente mudo depois que me viu. Nossos olhos rapidamente se encontraram e sustentamos o olhar. Tudo ao redor pareceu parar. Só existia eu e ele. Ficamos em silêncio e imóveis por alguns segundos. Se fosse um sonho, eu pedia internamente para que ninguém me acordasse, nunca mais. Eu vi ele fechar o laptop e levantar vagarosamente da cadeira. Eu tinha urgência em correr até ele e senti-lo. Nós caminhamos um em direção ao outro e apesar da sala ser pequena, eu posso jurar que aquela caminhada foi grande o suficiente para fazer ambos correrem ao final do trajeto. Nossos corpos colidiram e eu me segurei nele como se a minha vida dependesse disso. De fato, dependia. Desde que ele se fora, nada fazia mais sentido. Nem eu sabia porque eu insistia em respirar sem ele ao meu lado. Eu senti nossos corpos colarem como se nunca mais fossem se separar. Senti o calor do corpo dele e os braços dele mantendo-me o mais próximo possível. As leis da física dizem que os dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço, mas naquele momento nós chegamos bem perto de quebrá-la. Éramos um de novo, juntos e vivos. Depois de minutos apenas abraçados, eu me afastei o suficiente para poder olhar nos olhos dele. Eu queria falar algo, mas as palavras haviam sumido.

**Tony's POV**

Quando ela se afastou de mim, eu sabia que ela olharia dentro dos meus olhos e veria o quão amedrontado eu estava, aquilo não podia ser real. Mas ao vê-la sorrir, oh Deus, aquele sorriso que sempre me derretia, eu percebi que ela era real. Ela estava totalmente aqui, não era como em um dos seus sonhos, que eu sempre acordava antes de poder tocá-la. Eu levei uma de minhas mãos até o rosto dela e senti aquela pele tão macia. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque e eu comecei a explorar o rosto dela. Primeiro, uma das bochechas, depois o nariz, tão perfeito no rosto dela, a outra bochecha, e por fim, a boca. Passeei meus dedos gentilmente pelos lábios dela e foi quando ela abriu os olhos. Nos olhamos mais uma vez, depois eu olhei pros lábios dela e sorri. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu poderia reconhecê-la só tocando-a daquele jeito. Com a outra mão, eu brinquei com os fios de cabelo dela que caíam presos do penteado dela. Ela era a mesma Michelle pela qual eu havia me apaixonado. Seu cabelo estava do jeito que eu gostava, grande e cacheado. Ela sorriu novamente e eu senti a palma de uma das mãos dela no meu tórax. Ela segurava forte minha camisa, me impedindo de sair dali caso eu tentasse. Eu nunca tentaria. Eu parei de brincar com o cabelo dela e toquei a nuca dela, encaixando a boca dela na minha. Eu não diria que ela foi pega de surpresa pelo movimento, eu sempre fazia isso, acredito que ambos fomos pegos pela corrente elétrica que passou pelos nossos corpos. Pra mim, foi como se a vida finalmente estivesse voltado ao meu corpo. Eu a senti sugando o meu lábio inferior vagarosamente e eu comecei a sentir o gosto dela de novo. Depois de explorarmos ambos os lábios, ela finalmente abriu a boca e deixou que eu buscasse a língua dela com a minha. Nós só paramos porque ambos precisávamos de ar.  
"Michelle..." Finalmente a minha voz saiu. O nome dela. Como era bom dizer o nome dela alto e claro.

**Michelle's POV**

Nunca foi tão bom ouvir meu nome. Nunca foi tão bom ouvir a voz do meu Tony Almeida, meu marido. Eu olhei pra ele e tudo que consegui fazer foi também dizer o nome dele. Eu não fazia isso há tanto tempo, evitando pensar que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de usá-lo para chamá-lo.

"Tony..."

"Eles me disseram que... eles me disseram que você tinha..."

Ele tentou inutilmente me dizer o que eu sabia. Depois de explosão eu havia sido levada para um hospital inconsciente e com quase nenhuma chance de sobrevivência, mas um milagre havia ocorrido e dois dias e meio depois eu saí do coma. O FBI já havia pego jurisdição sobre o caso e muitas pessoas na CTU acreditavam que eu tinha morrido. Para minha própria proteção, o FBI deixou que eles pensassem dessa forma até os médicos saberem se eu viveria ou não e mesmo depois que garantirem que eu sobreviveria, eu recebi agentes do FBI no meu quarto de hospital me dando uma oportunidade de entrar para o programa de proteção a testemunha. Eles me contaram sobre Tony, sobre o atentado a CTU. Eu também descobri sobre o Jack e não havia motivo para recusar o que eles estavam propondo. Nova identidade, nova e até aquele momento, solitária vida. Eu ouvi sobre o julgamento de Jack e que precisavam de testemunhas de defesa para tentar livrá-lo das acusações, eu apareci para ele e me coloquei a disposição. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele só não gritou ao me ver porque bem... ele é Jack. Eu teria que explicar tudo isso a Tony e ouvir a história dele, mas naquele momento, nem eu nem ele queríamos falar sobre o passado. O que importava era o presente e depois o futuro. Sim, ainda existia um futuro para nós dois.

"Não importa agora, Tony."

Eu falei impedindo-o de trazer a tona todo o momento de explicação.

**Tony's POV**

A voz dela era música para meus ouvidos. Eu também não me importava com explicações, pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu entrelacei as mãos dela nas minhas e a puxei para perto de mim novamente. Senti o coração dela bater contra o meu e os dois bateram em sintonia.

**Jack's POV**

Haviam passado mais de 30 minutos quando eu entrei na sala em que Tony estava, agora com a mulher da sua vida. Eu bati antes, avisando-os da minha pequena intromissão. Ao abrir a porta, não pude evitar o sorriso que cresceu nos meus lábios ao vê-los ainda em pé, Tony por trás dela, segurando-a pela cintura, as cabeças deles encostadas uma ao lado da outra. Ambos sorriam, Tony havia acabado de falar algo no ouvido dela. Os dois olharam na minha direção e sorriram ainda mais. Eu os informei que conseguimos o que queríamos dos terroristas e que eu estava voltando para o tribunal.  
"Eu posso testemunhar ao seu favor, Jack?"  
Tony perguntou surpreendendo-me.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondi sem deixar meu sorriso desaparecer.

"Nós vamos com você." Michelle falou e eu tentei argumentar que não era preciso, que eles deviam me esquecer e recomeçar a vida deles juntos.

"Esquecer você, Jack?" Tony falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
"Sem chances, Jack." Michelle o completou e os dois começaram a andar na minha direção. Eles saíram da sala e esperaram que eu os acompanhasse. Nós iríamos todos juntos ao tribunal. Os dois caminharam na minha frente, as mãos dos dois sem se separarem um minuto. Estávamos quase saindo do prédio quando vi Tony rapidamente encostar a boca perto de uma orelha dela e sussurrar: "Eu te amo tanto, Chelle."

De todas as sensações que eu já tive, aquela será a que mais durará na minha mente. Salvar o dia era bom, mas ver duas pessoas salvarem uma a outra era além da minha compreensão humana.

* * *

**FIM.**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a FOX e aos criadores de 24 horas. Se eles me pertencessem, aconteceria exatamente isso na sétima temporada.**


End file.
